The Kill
by FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: Everyone believed Luna was good for Draco, but one night it all came crashing down. OOC, T for Language


AN: This is a submission for _The Breakup Challenge_ by Anonymity Effect. I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a fan girl :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I had been standing outside our flat for ten minutes now. He's inside, maybe even wondering why I'm late. I shouldn't have gone out tonight. I should have said no. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't find myself to care.<p>

How did we get to this point?

I jumped back as the front door opened, Draco leaning against the jam scowling at me. "You might as well come in." His breath stunk of Fire Whiskey, bloodshot eyes glaring back at mine before he stepped back inside, leaving the front door open for me. But I hesitated, staring into the empty space where he had just been. I didn't snap out of my trance until his voice bellowed, "Bloody fuck, Luna! Just get in here!"

Shutting the door softly behind me, I found him standing in the living room, a half full glass in his hand. I couldn't read any emotions on his face. We stood in silence for a moment before I asked, "So, how was your day?"

"Who was he?"

_How did he know? _"I…I'm not sure what-"

"Don't try to hide it; you still reek of sex." His features stayed expressionless, but his eyes hardened and I couldn't look away. "Just tell me who he was."

Another short silence filled the room as he waited for my answer. I finally pulled together enough courage to reply softly, "Harry. Harry Potter." I held my breath, waiting for his reaction, and couldn't believe what happened next: Draco chuckled.

_Is he drunker than I thought? _I quickly rubbed my eyes, trying to make them stop lying to me. But when I looked back at him, he was still laughing.

He slowly raised his glass to his mouth, saying, "Well, that's fan-fucking-tastic." Downing the rest of his drink in one gulp, his face quickly changed from mildly amused to utterly pissed off, and flung the empty glass against the wall.

I averted my eyes to the carpet in shame. It was my fault. True, we had become distant from each other the last couple months, what with his drinking and my working all the time. But I couldn't shake this feeling that if I had done something different, we may have been okay.

"Can you at least tell me why? What was the point in fucking _him, _of all people?" His voice trembling in anger, but desperate. The pleading in his voice nearly broke me, but I didn't answer. "Please, talk to me! You owe me this much."

Something in me snapped. "Owe you? What the hell would I owe _you_ for? In case you've forgotten, I was the one who took you in when no one else would. No one wants anything to do with your sorry ass! You're nothing but a worthless son of a Death Eater!"

He recoiled slightly in hurt before firing back, "You know, not everyone thinks I'm so worthless."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" My fists clenched so hard my nails cut little crescents into my palms.

"You heard me." That damn sneer crossing his face. "You can't be that blind. I'm sure you've seen the way that friend of yours Granger looks at me."

"Shut up."

His smirk widened, "All I would have to do is give her the right _look_ and she'd-"

"You wouldn't dare." My voice a deep growl as I narrowed my eyes.

"Give me one good reason not to."

I just stared at him, mind reeling for a reply, but coming up empty.

After a moment, he responded, "I thought so." Draco turned away, walking down the hall to our room. As I heard the opening and closing of drawers, I plopped down on the couch with my head in my hands. _How could I let us get to this? Didn't I love him? _It was then I realized that if you really do love someone, you wouldn't go sleeping around behind their back. There was no real love there, at least not from me. It's just a shame it took this for me to understand.

I stood back up as he came back into the living room, a large suitcase under his arm. We stood, staring at each other. I think he was waiting for me to beg him not to leave, but it never came.

He started for the door, but turned back around, his hand on the knob. "Can you just tell me one thing? Was this all worth it?" He asked, the pain in his eyes unbearable.

I knew the answer right away, but took a deep breath to steady myself. "Yes, it was."

Draco's mouth opened in surprise. Unshed tears filled his eyes, but he turned before I could see them fall and slammed the door on his way out.


End file.
